The present invention relates to a showerhead for emergency fixture.
It is generally known to provide a showerhead for an emergency fixture. Such a showerhead is typically configured to release a spray of water to soak a user in an emergency situation (e.g., to extinguish a fire, to rinse off a dangerous substance, etc.).
It would be advantageous to provide a showerhead for emergency fixture. It would also be advantageous to provide a showerhead that creates a more uniform spray pattern. It would also be advantageous to provide a showerhead that provides a more uniform spray pattern from a single outlet to reduce the chance of blockage from dirt or other deposits in the water. It would be desirable to provide for a showerhead for emergency fixture having one or more of these or other advantageous features. To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable showerhead for emergency fixture that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art